roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimum Custos
Ultimum Custos Ultimum Custos is a boss that appears only at Wave 250 in Survival Mode. It is the pinnacle of beginning bosses and is extremely deadly with its abilities and large health pool. Defeating this boss will cause a new generation of Zombies to appear in the following waves. Abilities Zombie Summon * Every 15 seconds, Ultimum Custos summons 20 Blitzkriegs (500%), 10 Guardians (250%), 30 Mystery2s (300%), 4 Boss4s (1900%), 2 Mutant Zombies (150%), and 10 Emeralds (270%). This does cause a lot of lag. Ultima Shockwave * Every 30 seconds, it stuns all ground towers for 5 seconds and destroys all entities. Only cliff towers will be left unscathed. * This move also, however, stuns all active Zombies for 3 seconds as well. Power Sap * All active towers are 50% weaker in damage and slower in attack rate. * Transfers the power to all Zombies, increasing their hitpoints and speed by 45%. * This lasts for 10 seconds. Blind * Player's screen turns black for 10 seconds, effectively obscuring any actions from the player. This usually happens every 30-40 seconds. * Ultimum Custos usually uses another ability after this one. The most deadly is Power Sap, so you really have to make sure that you have a solid defense. Smite * Summons a bolt of lightning that strikes random cliff towers, stunning them for 7 seconds and decreasing their level by two. Stunned towers cannot be upgraded back until the stun wears off. * The bolt of lightning can stun nearby ground towers, inflicting the same effects. * This usually happens every 15-17 seconds. The Ultimate Blessing * Revives all killed Zombies on Wave 250 with 25% health. * Heals all Zombies, but not itself, to max health 5 seconds after the reanimation of dead Zombies. * This ability is used every 1 minute and 30 seconds, so take advantage of your time. Rage * When Ultimum Custos has 500000 health left, he activates his rage mode, giving him a 75% speed boost and decreasing his ability cooldowns by 20%. * His head will light on fire and parts of his body will glow red. Appearance Ultimum Custos wears a Dominus Prismatica and a Void Star on top. He also wears a Glorius Cape of Stars on his back and has a dark blue, crystal-like body. Strategies * Defeating Ultimum Custos is very difficult, but he appears at wave 250, so you should have a decent defense by then. * Using Gemstone Grandmasters as your main source of damage is not a bad idea, but keep in mind their very slow attack speed, and Ultimum's Custos's Shockwave ability can reset their attack animation. * Phasers are a must-have, although the Shockwave ability can reset them. However, thirty seconds is more than enough time for the Phasers to inflict major damage to Ultimum Custos. * Splash damage towers are also vital. They clear out the Zombies from Ultimum Custos's Zombie Summon ability so your direct damage towers can focus on him. Category:Fanmade Zombies